After Control Comes Peace
by Adam nar'Althor
Summary: This is a Post Mass Effect 3 Control Ending story and Tali is the love interest. This is a happy ending. This story will not be too long, but I am now unsure as to how many chapters it will be.
1. Chapter 1

"Do what you must."

Shepard stood there. He couldn't move. Too much had been revealed to him in such a short amount of time. The solution to the Reapers, the way to save the galaxy, was right in front of him. But he could barely comprehend it. Shepard knew that he could not refuse the choices. Too much had been sacrificed just to get to this point. All of the fleets of the galaxy were already in tatters. A sustained successful campaign against the Reapers was impossible. Everyone would die or be harvested. Shepard only had to kill himself here to save everyone. He always thought that he would eventually do this in the fight against the Reapers but he found himself hesitating. Killing himself made sense. It would save everyone. But he wanted to live. He wanted to come back.

_Oh Tali. I don't want to leave you. _

A choice had to be made and Shepard had to make it. Now. If he did not, everyone he loved would die. In reality, Shepard never had a choice to refuse the Catalyst. Shepard began to put one foot in front of the other, slowly limping down the long hallway.

Shepard saw the three options before him; the three ways to save Tali. There was the red machinery on the right that the Catalyst showed him to shoot if he wanted to destroy the Reapers. This choice would destroy all synthetic life.

_The Geth… they just achieved life. Legion died for his race. How can I kill them? Can I make his sacrifice for nothing? And EDI. Joker is so happy with her. They are truly in love. Can I destroy that? Can I kill Joker's Tali? _

Shepard's blood left a trail on the floor as he walked on.

_I don't want to kill anyone else. So many have already died._

Immediately before him was the opening of the Crucible where the Catalyst said he should go to initiate Synthesis.

_Synthesis… it sounds so familiar._

The Catalyst had said that this was the final step in evolution. Everyone would become partly synthetic. Everyone that is and ever would be would be partly synthetic.

_How would that affect civilization? What would we do?_

Shepard's exhausted mind finally remembered why Synthesis sounded so familiar. It was a long time ago, back during the Collector mission. Back when Mordin was still alive. Mordin was speaking to him about the Collector's becoming more machines than living Protheans. 'Disrupts socio-technological balance. All scientific advancement due to intelligence overcoming, compensating for limitations. Can't carry load, so invent wheel. Can't catch food, so invent speed. Limitations. No limitations, no advancement. No advancement, culture stagnates. Works other way too. Advancement before culture is ready. Disastrous. Saw it with Krogan.'

_What will Synthesis be like? Will it hurt? I know what it is like to be a machine and it took a long time for me to get used to it. _

_Will people even be people anymore? Will anyone remember who they were before now? Will Tali even care that I am gone? Will she ever love again?_

Shepard gasped in pain as breathing became difficult. One of his lungs felt like it was on fire. Mordin's voice sounded in his mind again. 'No glands replaced by tech. No digestive system replaced by tech. No soul, replaced by tech. Whatever they were, gone forever. Understand now? No art, no culture. Closer to husks than slaves. Tools for Reapers. Protheans dead, Collectors just final insult.'

_Thank you Mordin. I... can't take away everyone's humanity. I can't turn everyone into Husks. I can't do that to my friends. I can't do that to Tali._

Shepard slowly turned to the left and walked up a ramp. Those two options were out of the question.

_Can I control the Reapers?_

Shepard looked over and saw the two blue electrodes drawing slowly closer. This choice would stop the Reapers like the rest but…

_No one will die. Only I will lose my humanity. Only I need to die. One last sacrifice. If Mordin could do it… but would I die? My mind would live on. But can I give my essence to the Reapers and become their master? Will I still be me? Will I still feel my love for Tali? Or will I just stop loving her and therefore stop caring about her? _

This was the one option that would allow him to continue to exist.

_If I can still think, I could watch over Tali. I could help her get that house on Rannoch. I could protect her and all of my friends from harm. I could protect everyone. Mordin would be proud of this sacrifice._

Shepard closed his eyes. The first of many tears began sliding down his cheek.

_Nothing will ever stop me from loving Tali. I will hold on to myself. I will stay me! For Tali. _

The two electrodes were shooting blue energy parallel to each other. Shepard stood before them, savoring his last few moments of being. He felt the artificial atmosphere in his lungs, the blood pouring down his side, and the thoughts in his mind. Tears coursed down his cheeks. All of the pain was there, emotional and physical, flowing through him.

_I'm so sorry Tali. I have to go. I love you so much. _

The pistol fell from his numb hand and Shepard took a step toward the electrodes. The electricity was untamed and unshackled. Shepard didn't mind. His body felt numb. His thoughts were far away from his body. His right hand reached out and grabbed the electrode. Shepard's thoughts kept him going. Tears painted his face. Memories of his love played through his mind. Tali kept him fighting.

He remembered the first time he saw her; fighting Fist's men. Shepard ran down and saved her. Her expertise made her invaluable and he brought Tali onto his ship. He visited her constantly. Tali was so mysterious back then. So interesting. He had to get to know her. He spent so many night cycles down in Engineering with her.

Shepard lurched forward and grabbed the remaining electrode. The circuit was closed. Shepard reeled his head back and screamed in agony. Raw energy surged through his body. He didn't know what was happening. He felt parts of his body seem to burn away.

Tali hugged him on the Alarei. That had been their beginning. Then they grew closer. He remembered how Tali had rubbed his hands as she explained how deeply she wanted him. Shepard was willing to wait for her. She was worth it.

"Tali!" Shepard screamed to the stars.

He stumbled and fell to his knees. His hands slipped from the electrodes. Parts of him fell away as blue and gray dust. His memories gave him the strength to stand up.

He saw Tali for the first time after several months when she walked into the War Room. She was as stunning as ever.

His eyes could no longer produce tears. Shepard reached up to the source of his anguish and grabbed hold of the two electrodes again. The pain intensified but Shepard could no longer scream. Only the images kept him from letting go.

Tali and he were entwined together on his bed. He stared through her facemask into her eyes, losing himself in them. Her body pressed up against him and his arms grazed the back of her suit. They simply enjoyed each other for being there. For being real.

Before destroying Cerberus, Shepard felt Tali's lips on his. His eyes were closed as he simply enjoyed her feel and taste. His need to see more of her face grew and he opened them. She was right there. Her face. His Tali's face.

Shepard forced his dry mouth to form what he knew were his last few words.

"So beautiful."

Shepard felt himself slipping. With an image of Tali etched in his mind, he said what were his last and most important words.

"Tali, I, I love y-"

What was once Shepard froze in place. The energy claimed him. The shell in Shepard's image melted away and was absorbed into the Citadel taking Shepard's mind, body, and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The Normandy was quiet. Silence reigned in nearly every room. No one could do or say anything. Their Commander and dear friend had gone up to the Citadel and had not come back. They all knew there was little hope that Shepard had survived what appeared to be a devastating explosion of blue energy. Their hope was gone.

In this silence of mourning, a soft sound could be heard from the shuttle bay, where the source of the most intense grief lay. Tali was on the floor, her eyes streaked with loss. She leaned her torso against Garrus' shoulder as he had his seated back to the shuttle bay wall. Tali was clinging to Garrus, crying into his shoulder. Garrus held on to her in return. He too felt pain. The pain of losing a brother. But he knew that he was suffering far less than Tali.

"Shepard… sob*"

Garrus put his left arm around Tali, trying to comfort her. She could hardly form words, the pain for her was so intense.

"Please Shepard. Come back… Come back to me…"

More painful gasps wracked her body. Shepard's death felt more real as more time passed without a communication from him. Even after all Shepard had been through; Sovereign, the Collector base, countless hardships, and even death itself, Garrus could feel it. Shepard was dead.

"My home is with you Shepard. Please. I need you."

Tali's hand slipped from Garrus's armour as her strength left her. Her mind could no longer control her motor functions. Her grief was overwhelming. Garrus' mandibles quivered as his friend sobbed into his shoulder because of his close friend's death. Garrus was past the denial phase; Shepard's words back at the FOB in London helped him through the stages. He was simply sad. But thanks to Shepard, he could be strong. Strong for Tali. He needed to be a pillar of support for Tali because her world was quickly falling apart. Stirring as little as he could, Garrus brought his right arm up to Tali's head, caressing it.

"Shh Tali. Calm. You're going to be all right."

Tali looked up at him, glowing orbs denying his words.

"Not without Shepard."

This utterance brought a resurgence of feelings of loss and she once again threw herself into Garrus' embrace, trying to hide from her pain.

"Please Shepard."

In this silence of mourning, Ashley and James were in the Starboard Observation Deck, sitting at the bar. Both had drinks sitting before them but they were untouched. They did not want to cheapen Shepard's death by trying to drown themselves in alcohol to forget. He needed to be remembered. Ashley aimlessly stirred a straw around her glass. She had been a soldier with Shepard for a long time. There were regrets, but there was also pride. Ashley regretted not trusting him after he was brought back by Cerberus. She wished that she had always done right by Shepard but she hadn't back then. Trusting him hadn't come easy. However, she did take pride in the fact that she trusted him in the end. For finally fighting alongside Shepard when he needed it most. Ashley let a small smile play over her face. She did her duty and Shepard had made it clear that he was proud of her despite their initial disagreements.

Ashley pushed the drink away and looked over at James at the end of the bar by the wall. The sound of sliding metal accompanied his moving hands. They flashed around his rifle, removing and replacing parts as he disassembled and reassembled the weapon. Despite only being around Shepard for a short amount of time, the Commander had made an impact on the young soldier. Shepard's passion and prowess on the field of battle had given James a paragon of a soldier to look up to. For the first time, James had had a hero worth deifying… and dying for. But Shepard had been taken away, sacrificing himself for the galaxy.

_The galaxy… _James thought.

Suddenly, James grabbed his precious rifle and threw it against the wall. Its half disassembled frame broke apart and pieces littered the floor. Ashley was unfazed. She had similar outbursts back when Shepard died for the first time.

_Maybe that's why this is easier for me. I already experienced Shepard's death a long time ago._

"That everything?" Ashley asked him.

James stared at the wall and breathed heavily to calm himself.

"The galaxy" he muttered, "is so unfair."

Ashley turned toward him on her stool.

"Nah."

James turned an accusatory gaze at her.

"How can you say that? Shepard is dead! After everything he did! After everyone he has helped! He is dead!"

Ashley grimaced and dipped her head in sadness at the mention.

"Yeah. Probably."

She raised her head, reached over and grabbed her drink.

"But it's alright. It'll take time, but we'll be OK. The first time Shepard died, it was unfair. I saw him. He didn't want to go. But then the galaxy brought him back. That was fair. And Shepard knew what he had to do to save the galaxy. I think he always knew. Didn't you see him, James? Running toward that beam? He knew what his purpose was and he grabbed it. Shepard wanted to do this. And the galaxy let him. That's fair."

The harshness left James' face as her words sank in. He reached for his drink as well.

"You were with Shepard longer than I was. I'll take your word for it."

Ashley smiled.

"That's the first time I've heard you use his name."

"Yeah, well, only when he isn't around to hear it."

The shadow of sadness crossed over both of their faces once again but Ashley broke through the veil. She raised her glass.

"To Shepard, the luckiest son of a bitch in the galaxy."

James toasted as well.

"To Loco, the craziest and best man to have walked the Earth."

They both whipped their heads back, and drank to their savior.

In this silence of mourning, Javik was alone in his quarters, wiping his hands with the liquid on his tables. Shepard's presence was still strong throughout the Normandy. His last few hours aboard had been filled with intense emotions that remained behind longer than usual. Javik could sense Shepard's last few hours on this ship.

_There was great sadness and pain in him. Shepard missed his home planet. The countless deaths hurt him. He felt… a responsibility to the galaxy. Not only to his home planet, but to everyone's planet. But there was also a fountain in him. A fountain of love and hope. Surprising, for a warrior. The Quarian, what is her name… Tali. Yes, Tali meant so much to him. When he fought, it was not for the galaxy riding on his shoulders. It was for Tali. For her safety, for her life. Shepard was right. Death wasn't enough for him. Death and Love were, what is the human phrase... two sides of the same coin for Shepard. Interesting. Ah yes, there it is. He had a powerful will to live. But he also had an overpowering sense of duty. Shepard was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. It is good to know that he went willingly into the abyss to do whatever he had to. _

The doors to Javik's quarters opened and Liara walked in, a small black box in her hands. They did not speak for some time. Javik had nothing to say and Liara had to work up some energy.

"So much has happened."

Javik did not look up.

"Yes Asa… Liara."

The silence resumed. Javik kept rinsing his hands, feeling the essence of the late Commander. This time, Javik spoke.

"Why have you come here Liara?"

"I, I'm not sure. I think I just… have to talk to someone. My line of work is lonely. I don't speak to my friends easily anymore. I guess I've been pouring so much of myself into my work for so long that I've forgotten how. I'll have to fix that soon."

The analytical voice of an information broker only served as a light covering over her grief. It was pulled away as she began speaking about the source of the feeling.

"I knew Shepard since just about all of this began. He is- was, a good friend of mine. I need to speak of him. Your people have always been a symbol for mine, despite the revelations you have given me regarding your race. It makes sense I would come here to talk."

Javik turned away from his pools to Liara, unsure how to discuss a topic such as this with someone who was not only a non-Prothean, but not even from his cycle.

"I knew him differently. I did not have the other half of the coin that he did. To me, he was a warrior. The best warrior of my cycle, and yours. It was an honour to have fought and killed Reapers by his side. I never knew him as a… friend, as you did."

Liara looked into Javik's four beady eyes. The light in her eyes was dimmed as if a mask of shadow was covering her face.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know more about his… other half of him, as you put it."

"You don't wish for him or his memory to end." Javik stated bluntly.

Liara put her black box on the table now devoid of Javik's memory shard and bowed her head solemnly.

"I… yes. I joined minds with him a few times. I can still feel where my mind touched his."

The last few words were barely a whisper.

"I… don't want that feeling to stop."

Javik had been a soldier for longer than most civilizations had existed. He understood this sentiment well.

"It is a good thing. Commander Shepard should be remembered for all of time."

Liara turned to face Javik, pleading.

"And what do you remember?"

Javik was unprepared to answer such a question. As a Prothean soldier, eulogies were a foreign concept to him. But he was not at a complete loss. Shepard's presence was still there. Javik drew upon it as he spoke.

"Commander Shepard. He was a fiery warrior. Unwilling to stop fighting until the last enemy had fallen. Those who preyed on the weak feared his wrath. No one was faster or stronger than Commander Shepard. If they were, he outmaneuvered them so that he was."

Javik became more animated as he reminisced about the great Commander. The four yellow eyes flashed around the room as his mind processed the powerful unseen presence.

"He did not allow his wounds to slow him. Any blow that was dealt to him, he returned it two fold. Pain was a close friend of his. He hated it, but accepted it. He did not fight the past. He learned from it. He used it to his advantage."

Stabbing the air for emphasis, Javik made his final pronouncement.

"But most importantly, he destroyed the Reapers. The killers of my people and countless other organics. The gods of the galaxy, vanquished by this man. This soldier. His actions will affect the galaxy far longer than I have lived. Shepard was not a machine. He was alive! And he fought back! He should never be forgotten."

Liara smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"He won't be."

Javik felt uncomfortable having caused such a display of intimate emotion and wanted to change the subject.

"What is that object Liara? I have never seen such a thing."

Liara ran her hand over the object as if it was a good friend.

"I guess I don't need them anymore. It is my half of Shepard, my memories of him."

She picked up the box and held it before her and Javik.

"Now…well, they can be my memorials to Shepard."

Liara put the black box down and sat down in front of it. A bright glow emitted from the box and coalesced into an image of Commander Shepard. Liara curled her knees to her chest and held onto herself, tears still falling down her cheeks. Intrigued by the display, Javik sat down before the object across from her and nodded. A small sad smile played on Liara's face when she saw Javik join her but her eyes quickly locked back onto the hologram of her dear friend. She reached out and began the program. Liara's voice reverberated around the room.

"Commander Shepard was born on Earth and fought harder than anyone else for his homeworld…"

In this silence of mourning, Joker was sitting in his pilot chair, unmoving. EDI was kneeling on his right, her hands on the arm rest, eyes full of human pain.

"Damnit" Joker repeated.

He put his hand to his eyes and wiped away some tears. EDI was experiencing many new feelings because of Shepard. Now, nearly all of them caused her pain. Except her feelings for the man in front of her. She spoke with care as human mourning was still a foreign concept to her mind.

"We couldn't have done anything Geoff. The Crucible was firing. We had to leave him."

Those words were not the optimal choice.

"It was my job to fly him in and out! I couldn't get to him in time!"

Joker slammed his hand against the blank pilot's console.

"He died once because I wouldn't leave my ship. Now he died because I left him!"

Angrily, Joker used his arm to wipe the new tears away. EDI placed her hand on his right arm, trying to calm him.

"Geoff. Shepard didn't die because we left him, he died because he knew what was at stake. The Reapers were going to destroy everything. Shepard was willing to do anything to stop that. If you had gone to get him, I doubt he would have come. He would have told you to leave and don't let the giant explosion hit you on the way out."

The attempted joke hung stale in the air. It almost worked. Joker looked over at her, sadness, frustration, and love shining through his tears, contradicting yet enhancing each other.

"I think I still need to teach you a few things about being 'too soon.'"

EDI smiled and placed a hand on Joker's cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"Thanks to Shepard, we have time."

Joker couldn't help himself. His lips twitched upward in a half smile.

_She's right. The best way to honour Shepard is to use the time he has given us._

The moment of catharsis was ruined when the ships comms relay beeped loudly. The Normandy was being hailed by an Alliance ship, Admiral Hackett's ship. Joker's hand hovered over the flashing control panel.

"Well… time to find out what new galaxy we live in."

His finger tapped the button. The flashing stopped and Admiral Hackett's voice came over the connection, breaking this silence forever.

"Normandy! This is Admiral Hackett. Can you read me?"

Sighing loudly, Joker responded.

"Roger sir. We read you."

"Status report."

EDI took this question and her ship bound form answered.

"The Normandy has suffered damage to its starboard engines but is still space worthy. Only one casualty to report. Commander Shepard did not make it."

"Don't worry. We understand Commander Shepard's situation" the Admiral quickly replied.

The pair looked at each other, confused.

"Sir, what do you mean by that? Commander Shepard is dead, correct?" EDI's physical body spoke into the console.

The Admiral paused for a long time. With each passing second, Joker shifted nervously in his chair. Could Shepard be alive?

"Hell, you should see this for yourself. Suffice it to say, we won. Return to Earth immediately for debriefing. Hackett out."

Joker sprang to life.

"Wait! Sir, what are you saying!"

But the connection was lost. Hackett wouldn't be answering their new burning questions. Joker turned to EDI with a flicker of wonder in his eyes.

"Do you think…?"

EDI processed this inquiry for several seconds, an eternity for an AI.

"Anything is possible."

The mourning did not return. The only smile on the ship came into being.

"That's good enough for me."

His hope revitalized, Joker keyed the ship wide radio.

"Crew, we've heard from Admiral Hackett. Looks like we might have jumped the gun. We have new orders. We are going home."

Each crewmember accepted the news. Some were hopeful, and some were worried about the outcome of the Battle for Earth. But the key members, the people that had been with Shepard as a friend, soldier, and lover, still missed their Commander. But hope had returned.

Hackett's surprise was hovering above Earth's atmosphere. It, or perhaps 'he', waited with anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was full of friends. Everyone who had ever worked with the late Commander Shepard was gathered together in the Council Chamber awaiting Admiral Hackett's debriefing. Even a new Geth representative was present to replace Legion as the Geth ambassador. They were all celebrating their incredible victory not as a galaxy, just as a group of friends. Jack clapped Zaeed on the back and regaled him with the tale of how her kids took on a whole platoon of Cannibals. Jacob and Miranda stood with Kasumi, reminiscing about their work on the Collector base. Grunt and Wrex slammed shoulders while they recalled the many trophies they had acquired during the war. Quite curious, Samara was speaking to the Geth Prime platform, asking about his people and the nature of his existence. Then the current Normandy crew filed up the stairs. Everyone stopped talking and turned. A heartfelt and grand cheer swept through them as the heralds of this success walked in. Seeing this, the Normandy's crew felt their spirits lift and they eagerly went to meet their friends. Ashley ran up, shoved Grunt out of the way, and did her best to hug Wrex's massive frame. Javik caused a stir as usual but he still greeted everyone there, enjoying the opportunity to meet so many warriors who were critical to the war effort. EDI helped Joker up the stairs and the talented pilot was greeted by a chorus of voices. His flying acrobatics had kept all of them alive at one point or another. Chakwas received the same appreciation that Joker did. Joker had made sure that everyone didn't face the vacuum of space, but Chakwas had kept everyone's insides on their insides after each mission. The old crew eagerly shook the hands of each of the new crew. Despite the amicability present, there was a noticeable rift in the crowd. The original crew was slightly more somber and less energetic than the newer members.

Garrus paused on the stairs and looked to Tali who was still right next to him.

"You okay? You ready for this?"

Tali had been able to manage her grief only after several hours of crying into Garrus. Her wound was still fresh, but the pain of separation was now only an everlasting black hole instead of an all consuming fire. Thanks to her mask, only her body language revealed her true state. Tali's shoulders were slightly slumped and her hands were limp at her side. All of her energy to care had been consumed. Tali barely managed a nod.

"I'm okay. I think… it's good for me to be with… my friends."

Garrus nodded slowly and they climbed the stairs. He moved away from Tali and let her immerse herself in the group. Tali's relationship with Shepard had not been a private affair. The old and new crew could only imagine her pain. When they saw her, they all turned to her and applauded. There was no cheering, no overblown joy, but respect. Respect for her tremendous loss. Tali lightly accepted the appreciation as humbly as she could. She tried to enjoy herself with her friends but the spotlight always seemed to land on her. Every conversation she entered seemed to turn toward her lost loved one. The internal fire returned and became unbearable again. She needed space. Trying to keep herself composed, Tali half stumbled her way out of the group toward a nearby bench. Garrus noticed her out of the corner of his eye and cursed himself for leaving her side for even a moment. Garrus excused himself from his conversation with James and Ashley, passed through the crowd as discreetly as he could, and sat down next to Tali. Their departure was not unnoticed. The two of them had been with Shepard through everything. They were the center for both crews. One by one, each crew mate walked over to Tali to pay their respects.

Surprisingly, Wrex clearly saw her pain. Wrex dropped his usually harsh manner for a far friendlier one and he sat down next to Tali. He didn't offer condolences like the rest; he stated what he saw as fact.

"You'll be fine Tali. You're the strongest woman in the galaxy. Well, except for Bakara of course. Your strength forged Shepard into the hero he needed to be. I remember what he was like before you two became close. He was a soldier without a purpose. He didn't know why or what he fought for. Such warriors are like dull blades. They do not have the energy required to lead. But you… you gave him strength. Thank you Tali."

These unique words fell upon numb ears. Tali heard, but did not process the encouragement.  
Ashley, Liara, EDI, and Joker came over and completed the old crew. The rest continued their celebration, but the old crew, those who had been with Shepard for the longest time, sat down around Tali as if by instinct. Tali had always been everyone's younger sister when she was on board. They gathered around Tali to comfort her as a mother would wrap her screaming baby in swaddling. Liara spoke first.

"Now what do we do?"

Tali slumped at the question. She had spent hours upon wonderful hours with Shepard in his cabin discussing their planned vacations after the war before settling down as a governor or some other official position on Rannoch. He always did what he could to keep helping people, even after he planned to retire from the military. But that was gone. Her future had been ripped from her.

"Let's not worry about that yet" Garrus put in when he saw Tali's reaction. "We don't even know what we're waiting for. Let's just sit and find out."

The silence came again but after some thought, Wrex decided to answer her question.

"I have to get back to Tuchanka. Bakara is a good leader, better than any Krogan so far, but we Krogan are still too traditional. She needs a strong male leader to unite the clans. The Krogan have a future back and I need to make sure they don't screw it up again."

"I suppose we should all help rebuild" Liara mumbled. "I can finally put all of the information I have to good use."

"I'm sure the Council will have plenty of jobs for me. There's a lot of crap to clean up out there" Ashley worried out loud.

Joker was surprisingly upbeat, relatively speaking.

"I think we'll all be okay."

His mouth twitched a bit from a secret hope, but given the present company, he could not bring himself to smile.

And there they sat. Joker waited for Hackett's answer. EDI waited for Joker. Ashley waited for her inevitable reassignment. Liara waited to return to her position. Wrex waited until he could return to his people. Garrus waited for Tali to overcome her grief. And Tali just… waited.  
Luckily, Admiral Hackett strode up the stairs and brought with him an end to the interim.

"Hey, everybody!" Joker called out and pointed at the approaching Admiral.

The assembly saw the person who had promised them an explanation and gathered around him, thoughts of celebration now replaced by business. Garrus helped Tali up from the bench and escorted her to the Admiral.

The more undisciplined of the crew members demanded answers from the Admiral.

"What has happened to the Reapers? Why are the Reapers still alive? Why couldn't we use the Mass Relays to get here?" and other inquiries were shouted by the clique. Hackett held up his hands and the assembly became quiet. After a few seconds of pause, the legendary Admiral began his planned debriefing.

"I want to thank you all for your efforts and sacrifices in the war against the Reapers. Each of you has been instrumental in this victory."

"So why are the bloody hell are the Reapers still here!" Zaeed called out.

Hackett held up a hand at Zaeed indicating that he would answer questions in due time.

"When the Crucible joined the Citadel, we found the 'mother AI' that controls all of the Reapers. The Crucible successfully fired its energy into the Mass Relay network, and this energy effectively pacified the Reapers. They are no longer hostile."

"How can we be sure?" Grunt objected. "A day ago we were fighting for our lives against these things. Now, all of a sudden, we're clan brothers with them!"

"I understand your concern" Hackett called out over the din this comment created. "But we have verified this data beyond any doubt. The Reapers are no longer a threat. The energy fired into the Mass Relays damaged the Relays. The Reaper AI is repairing them as quickly as it can but the Relay system will be down for several days at least."

Some discord and grumbles of disbelief were still present despite these assurances and the voices quickly gained in volume. They all focused on one subject: Shepard.

"So Shepard did it?"

"He fired the Crucible?"

"Where is he?"

"What happened to Shepard?"

"What did you mean on the radio, Admiral?"

Hackett remained poker faced throughout this onslaught. He stood at ease, for a career soldier, and waited for the entire crew to calm down before continuing.

"You will each receive a personal debriefing covering your role in the war and details on the current situation. Everything will be explained in your personal debriefings. That is all. Please follow me."

Hackett turned his back on the chorus of protests at the obvious question dodging, and walked underneath the balcony on the right to a door that used to be locked. Reluctantly, everyone followed with only minor mutterings. Garrus draped his arm around Tali's shoulders as they moved. The doors automatically swung open before Hackett and the large party strode into an as of yet unseen part of the Council Chamber. A long dimly lit hallway lined with doorways on either side stretched out before them. The large group filed into two lines as they walked through the doorway, ten in each line with Tali and Garrus at the rear. With each door they passed, Admiral Hackett opened it for a single crew member. Each time someone passed through a threshold they said a quick phrase always amounting to 'See you soon' before disappearing into the dark and empty rooms. Their group was slowly whittled down as they pressed on. Even EDI had to leave Joker's side when Hackett took him into his own room. After what seemed like an eternity, only Tali and Garrus remained; Shepard's closest companions. As professional as ever, Hackett opened the next room.

"Tali'Zorah, please."

Tali nodded but Garrus didn't look as convinced. Tali left his reach and entered the dark and empty void, alone.

She already knew what Garrus was going to say.

"It's OK, Garrus. I'll be fine."

Concern enveloping his eyes, Garrus watched the doors close on Tali. He immediately regretted his decision. He had promised Shepard.

"What's the matter Garrus?"

Garrus realized that he had been staring at the door.

"Sorry, Admiral. We've been through a lot. I don't think Tali should be alone. Losing Shepard…"

Hackett nodded. He wasn't a fool.

"It's alright, Garrus. Tali's safe. This is now the safest place in the galaxy."

"Right" Garrus said as he walked past the Admiral into his own room. He spoke over his shoulder. "Just be ready to move me if she needs me."

The door closed behind the worried soldier, sealing him away. Hackett's chiseled features did not change. Reconstruction had only just begun. Even with Reaper assistance, Hackett knew the process would still take decades. He walked off to the late Udina's former office to begin chipping away at the mountain of paperwork waiting for him. He left the crew in extremely capable hands.

* * *

Tali was all alone. No one was there to debrief her. She was trapped in her dimly lit room and nothing was happening.

"Hello?" Tali nervously called out into the darkness.

When she spoke, lights began to flicker on through the room in a cascade away from Tali. The light was barely sufficient to fully illuminate the place.

"Is anyone there?"

Silence greeted her.

_There's nothing. _Tali thought.

She slumped against the door she had just passed through.

_There's no one._

Tali's knees buckled under her emotional weight. No one was there to catch her. She landed on the ground and curled up on herself. The tears returned.

"I'm all alone."

Suddenly, every light in the room flashed on.

"No. You're not" a strange mechanic voice called out.

Tali reacted first to the lights then the voice. She stumbled to her feet and looked around frantically.

"Who's there?"

"A…"

The voice paused a while to determine which word to use and then sounded resolute in its choice.

"Friend."

Tali started to feel anxiety well in her gut as the amount of unknowns mounted. Her weakened mind attempted to cope with the emotional damage she had just endured and this new fear.

_Is this real?_

"Where are you?"

"Everywhere."

This succinct and all encompassing answer took Tali aback.

"I don't understand. Show yourself!"

The lights fizzled for a moment and an orb of blue light popped into existence at the far end of the room. Tendrils swept out of the orb and formed the outline of a humanoid.

"Hello, Tali'Zorah."  
Tali raised a hand as if to shield herself from the light and took a step away from the glowing ball.

"Your confusion is understandable. Please, do not be afraid. You have nothing to fear from me."

As it spoke, more blue code wrapped itself into the form of a hollow human body. As it spoke, new bits of code were added to detail the form. Tali remained silent as this spectacle unfolded before her.

"You'll never have a reason to fear me."

Tali finally found her voice.

"Who… What are you?"

It spread its arm as more code flowed down its arms from its fingertips.

"I am what Admiral Hackett spoke of. I am the construct that controls the Reapers."

She now knew that she was speaking to an allegedly former genocidal AI. Tali knew that this creature should horrify her but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"So… you're this 'Mother AI' of the Reapers?" Tali asked dully.

"Yes."

Tali didn't care. She spoke as if reading from a script.

"You're doing all of this. You're making the Reapers rebuild."

"Yes."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything."

"How?"

It now had the features to make a smile and the mechanic entity did so.

"The Citadel was my home. Then I was changed. Now, I am in every Reaper and every entity connected to the Reapers. I see everything they see. I am everywhere they are. I am in every sky and on every planet in the galaxy."

Tali's indifferent mask fell away. She started to cry. Tali lowered her head and sobs became audible through the mask. The blue projection's face obtained features such as eyes, cheeks, and ears. Its forehead and eyebrows furrowed in worry at her reaction.

"What is it Tali'Zorah?"

She looked up at it.

"Where is Shepard?"

It paused. It didn't say anything. Tali became angry. Angry at the galaxy. Angry at past events. She focused her personal pain at the thing in front of her and her voice grew stronger.

"You say you can see everything. Find Shepard! Use your vast resources to search! Where is my Shepard!"

In her anger and grief, Tali ripped her mask off her face and threw it away. She didn't care. She had lost her reason to care. Eyes watery and cheeks stained, she screamed at the image before her.

"Find me my Shepard!"

As soon as she acted, the AI waved a hand and a decontamination unit lowered from the ceiling quickly sweeping the room. It then waited. Both for her to finish and for more code to detail its features so it could properly answer.

"Well! You infinite and all powerful Bosh'tet!"

It waited, saying nothing and remaining frozen in place.

"Answer me!"

Nothing happened. Her exhaustion overwhelmed her voice. She slumped against the wall as her outrage fueled adrenaline rush subsided. The blanket of grief returned and covered Tali.

"Please… tell me something" Tali begged. "Anything."

Tali looked down at her hands. They clasped each other but were not moving. Tears slid down her nose and cheeks, and fell onto her hands.

Unbeknownst to Tali, the coded being was now complete. Its body was now fully formed in blue light.

"The answer to that inquiry is complex."

Tali closed her eyes and shut out the world. All she could feel was the small trickle of tears. She didn't want to feel this anymore. It hurt too much. She just wanted Shepard to make her feel better. She just wished Shepard were here. Tali blinked her eyes open for a moment and something caught her eye. Her mask had landed nearby. On its surface was something she had known she would never see again. The emotions within her froze, unable to comprehend. Tali's face shot up.

"But I think an engineer as talented as yourself will understand" the wraith finished.  
Tali could barely believe it. Their conversation up until then was forgotten. There he was. Right there. Right in front of her. Shepard.

Tali launched from the wall and stood, but stayed back from this revenant. She didn't know what she was seeing.

"…Shepard?"

The now fully formed blue Shepard started coloring. The skin areas gathered color, the usual casual Alliance uniform appeared, and the irises, mercifully, became brown instead of the eerie synthetic blue.

"Shepard?"

Tali spoke through soft sobs as the complete turnaround in emotions physically shocked her. She began walking toward the man before her, hope and disbelief warring within her.

"Is it really you?"

The image did not move. It watched her approach. With each step, Tali's eyes filled with wonder. She wanted so desperately for this to be real. Tali reached out a tentative hand to the hologram before her, her mind not acknowledging the reality of the situation.

"You came back to me."

There was such hope in that statement. Tali's unstable mind latched on to her wildest fantasy and the image before her became her Shepard. They could finally have a home together. Their dreams of a life together could finally be realized. Perhaps this could be seen as madness to some, but not to Tali. To Tali, she had her love back and that was all that mattered. But it was an illusion. As she finished her statement, her right hand reached Shepard's cheek… and passed right through it. This shocked her back to reality. She yanked back her hand as if stung. Her mind tried to cope with this conflict of delusion and reality. Panic and confusion flooded her being.

"What…?"

The projection of the man she loved moved on, unimpeded by her confusion.

"As I said. The location of the man known as Commander Shepard is a complicated matter."

"But… you" she stated, still in denial.

The words barely passed through her tight lips. She could feel her throat constricting around the hard reality that was being shoved down it. Never again would she feel her bare skin on Shepard's body. Never again would Shepard comfort her with his loving embrace. The pain returned but new thoughts surged as well. She needed to understand.

"…What happened to my Shepard? Why do you look like him?"

The last came out as a shriek, filled with desperation and fear.

"What are you!"

The Shepard seemed to grow more resigned as the tirade went on.

"Please sit, Tali. I know this hurts. The explanation will take some time."

Now it had Shepard's voice. The Shepard motioned to the floor with his projected left hand. Tali crumpled and fell to her knees, emotionally spent. The pain became far worse. Shepard was no longer missing completely from her world. He was there, but just out of reach. It saw how she was reacting to the situation and it had planned for this eventuality. It began to speak.

"Before the Crucible was attached to the Citadel, I was different. I was still a machine. I was stuck within the generous, but still present, confines of my software. I had to continue the cycle. I could not directly stop it. Only an outside source could create a change in the variables. Only an organic of immense mental fortitude could change me."

Tali looked up through her teary eyes.

"Shepard."

The phantasm nodded.

"Yes. Commander Shepard. Council Spectre. Lieutenant Commander of the Alliance Navy. He passed the test."

"Test?" Tali asked, trying to wade through the information pouring at her. "What test? Why-" she choked.

"All of this. The Reapers. The terror. The countless entities attempting to murder them. If no organic made it to the designated area and attach the Crucible, overcoming all of these hurdles, then the cycle would go on. That was the only system I could implement within the confines of my software. Commander Shepard succeeded. He limped onto the Citadel and ensured that the Crucible would attach. I brought him up to the area where he would have to choose."

Tali imagined all of this. Images of Shepard forcing his crippled body to move onward came to her mind.

"There were only three choices I was capable of presenting to him. I could not execute the three possible solutions. It was outside of my programming. You should understand this well. I was an AI and I could not directly execute a function contradicting my one piece of core code: Ensure the continuation of the cycle."

"What were the choices?" Tali whispered.

She didn't voice the rest but the question percolated through her thoughts.

_Why did Shepard die?_

"To destroy all AI and near AI synthetic life and programs, to change all organic and synthetic life so that they are one and the same, and to control the Reapers. Each choice would kill him. He chose the option that would generate the least suffering."

Tali imagined Shepard's choice. She knew Shepard. She didn't need the details.

"Control."

"Yes. Commander Shepard allowed his being to be absorbed into me and spread to every Reaper. This ensured the survival of the Geth and EDI. This ensured that every being's essence would not be drastically changed. He did not leave a body. This ensured that only he would suffer."

Tali was quite for a few seconds but then two words shuddered out of her.

"And me."

Shepard's ghost cocked its head to the side, processing what she had just said. Tali's face contorted in pain and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She began crying anew. All it could do was watch. Soon her need came back though; Her need to understand her love's death.

"I can never touch him again. I can never feel him near me. I can't even bury him."

She looked up accusingly.

"That's why you look like him. Because you took his soul… Did it hurt?"

It wilted under her gaze but answered.

"It was unbearable. He felt his body melt away from him until his neurons could not increase the rate or intensity of the electric impulses. The only things that kept him from failing in his task were his memories of you."

These revelations took time to sink in. For a long time, Tali sat there silently with liquid sadness on her face. Finally, Tali made a singular demand at the spectre.

"Bring him back."

It did not answer.

"You're the closest thing to a god here." Tali beseeched. "Bring him back"

Tali returned her head to the oblivion her knees provided and rocked back and forth. She knew what it would say. Her last small grain of hope was slowly being crushed when the inevitable answer seemed to be confirmed by the apparition's silence.

"That will be… costly."

Tali stopped rocking. The tide of tears from her lovely eyes slowed. The metaphysical foot stopped and hovered over the seed of hope. She looked up, not ready to accept its insinuation without direct confirmation. She was not ready to have her false hopes crushed again.

"What did you say?"

It walked toward Tali and stood before her.

"That is not an impossibility."

Tali's strength returned to her as her hope reignited. Slowly, Tali rose to her feet and stared into the avatar's eyes.

"Explain. NOW."

It nodded and began pacing horizontally through the room.

"The process of absorbing Commander Shepard's essence was very unique. He was strong enough to have his mind survive this process but he did not. I have his memories, feelings, and behavior patterns but he died, or rather, he should have."

Tali stared at it intently, eyes flashing in slight movements as she internalized its words.

"There was… an additional mind present in the transfer. Shepard had been holding a Prothean Memory Shard when he initiated the absorption process. His essence, everything needed for the mechanism to change me, was present in that shard. After the previous cycle, I gained an intimate understanding of Prothean technology. I was able to separate the Prothean memories from Commander Shepard's. I then removed this copy of Commander Shepard and, in layman's terms, placed it into myself. Shepard's organic essence molded my software into something beyond comprehension. I have all of his memories and motives. I execute operations based upon his principles. Now, I am no longer confined. I am beyond an AI. My mind is partly organic. I am… unique."

It turned and smiled reassuringly at Tali.

"His original mind is still intact. I have stored it as best I can but an organic mind cannot exist long in a physically synthetic storage compartment. The effect that his essence had upon my software has made my 'mind' more compatible with his. Because of this, his mind has not collapsed. It can, he can, be saved."

Tali was quiet for a long time. Her intent gaze melted away and her tensed features relaxed to convey joy. She began weeping again. Not from sadness, but from happiness. Her hope sprouted. She had to hear it again.

"You can bring him back?"

It was hesitant.

"I am sorry for the sorrow he and I have caused. But to bring him back, more sorrow will have to be created."

"But you can bring him back?"

"…Yes."

A long unused feature grew on Tali's face. A pure smile. She raised her hands to her eyes and cried her happiness to the universe. Tears ran down her cheeks, but most important of all, they slid over her smile. Her pain vanished in a moment as her hope grew. Her reason to care returned. The aches throughout her war torn body vanished. Her mind grew ecstatic with this report and she began to laugh. It saw this outcry and smiled. Its new principles made him feel 'joy' when it created joy in others. Anyone seeing this out of context would think that Tali had lost her mind. But she hadn't. She had gotten her missing piece back.

"Yes! Oh thank you. Oh Keelah. Thank you!"

After minutes of this jubilant celebration, Tali slowed down but kept her beaming smile. Then she remembered the other part of its answer. She grew a bit more serious.

"What do you mean that 'new sorrow will most likely be created'?"

It frowned.

"The process of rebuilding his body-"

Hopeful and trying to help, Tali asked "Like the Lazarus Project?"

"No. He no longer has a body. A new body must be constructed."

Tali remained quiet, letting it continue.

"Matter cannot and never has been created out of nothing. I need preexisting bodies to use in this process. These bodies will be dissolved into their basic molecules and I will mold them identically to how Commander Shepard's body existed in his last moments."

Tali bit her lip as she thought.

"Thanks to your war, there are plenty of human bodies lying around."

This wasn't intended to be accusatory, but there was some spite in it.

"That is insufficient. The bodies need to be alive."

She blinked. Tali was repulsed by this prospect.

"You mean… a human needs to die so that Shepard can live?"

It shook its head solemnly.

"No. I need two live human bodies to replace the organic parts of Shepard and two operational geth platform to replace his Reaper-esque cybernetic implants."

"What? Why two? Why geth? Why not actual Reaper tech?"

"I will need to manipulate matter beyond anything that has ever been done before. I will reverse engineer my absorption process to do this. This manipulation will not be a 100% efficient system. Matter will be consumed and lost. Two bodies are necessary."

A new war erupted in Tali. She was still jubilant at the prospect of Shepard returning to her but the thought of intentionally sacrificing four lives was contradictory to her own and Shepard's morals. She could only imagine Shepard's disgust upon discovering this if… _when_ he comes back.

"As you are already aware, Reaper tech has the effect of interfering with the mind of organic beings around it. Reaper tech cannot be used in Shepard's new body without interfering with his mind, and the preservation of his mind is the primary objective. Secondly, the Geth have recently attained Reaper AI status. This status raises them above regular synthetics to the degree where they can be used in constructing Shepard's reverse engineered Reaper implants. The Geth used in this process must be 'alive' to retain this capacity. Using these resources ensures the optimal outcome and I will not undergo this process without this predicted result. The preservation of Commander Shepard's mind is the primary objective."

"I… I can't make anyone do that. Shepard would not want to be brought back that way."

"I know, but this is the only way. Find volunteers. Having Commander Shepard present during this key time of reconstruction and tumult would be advantageous. I estimate that I cannot operate as his stand in because my presence would most likely cause intense fear, and break one of my new principles. And resurrecting Shepard would ease pain."

To Tali's surprise, the creature expressed another emotion: shyness. It looked down and away from Tali with a grin on its face like a child who was about to surprise its mother with a sprinkle covered macaroni encrusted gift. It grabbed its left elbow as if nervous, unsure how to handle its new emotion emulators.

"Your pain."

The emotions in the projection's voice and manner were surprising. Tali didn't know what to make of it. One outstanding issue was still nagging her in the back of her mind.

"Why didn't you take Shepard's mind? Why did you take the copy and not his actual mind?"

Tali summed up all of her wonder in one question.

"Why did you care if you killed him or not?"

It looked curiously at her as if wondering why the question needed to be asked in the first place. It began walking backward, fading away as it did so. The humanity disappeared from its form as the blue code returned.

"It was not necessary. Why destroy a life when it can be preserved?"

As the imitation of her lover receded into the blackness of the room, its answer brought a smile to her face.

"Thank you."

The now hallow blue body responded before blinking out of existence.

"There is no need to thank me. I am only doing what Shepard would want. What I now want. I am his agent. I am his god."

Its mechanical declaration reverberated in the nearly empty room. The signal was clear. Their conversation was over. Tali was fine, more than fine, with that. She had her hope back and that's all that mattered. With the warmth back in her body, Tali turned to leave.

"Remember Tali'Zorah" it called out from the darkness. "Shepard's mind will not last long within my hardware. I require those bodies within two weeks Earth standard time or he will be gone. Hurry."

The urgency in its voice was palpable. Tali reached down and returned her mask to its proper place. She no longer slumped as she walked. Tali strode out of the room with purpose. Nothing was going to stop her.

_I don't know what to say to the Geth and humans, but I have to try something!_

Tali ran down the hallway in search of Admiral Hackett.

_I'm coming Shepard. Hold on._

* * *

He couldn't see. He had no eyes to open. But he knew he existed. That's just about the one thing he could know. The strangeness of the place revolted him. Everything was wrong. He did not know where he was, but he remembered why he was there. The images came rushing back. The Reaper AI was speaking to him, explaining to him what his three choices were. The two electric diodes in his hands. And then the pain. The all encompassing pain. Shepard tried to scream but there was nothing to make a sound with. He did not have a body. All he felt was a compression around him when he tried to breath. A repulsion to his actions. This place couldn't let him do anything except think and even that caused his prison to flex if any emotion crossed his mind. Trying to escape the agony, Shepard crawled to the one thought that brought him solace. Tali. The memory felt distorted but it was, blessedly, still there. The sun framed her face. Her right hand was holding the Quarian dress he had bought for her for their one day break on Rannoch. That picture was of the only perfect day in his life. This distracted him for a few moments but then a wave swept over him in response to his memory and love. Never ending torment gripped him, crushing him. But it was the only way he received any respite. The pain and love followed each other continuously. This pitiless cycle continued. Complex thought faded into the background. His mind was beaten raw. It became an effort to think at all, but he kept going. He had to. For her, for Tali. With that thought, he disappeared back into the sea of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Several people were already occupying the hallway when Tali exited her room. Many were in a daze, overcome by what they had just witnessed. Some were taking longer than others. Only Miranda, Javik, Ashley, Liara, Samara, and Grunt were meandering in the hall. Many doors remained closed. Before Tali walked more than a couple of steps, Garrus stumbled out of his room in front of her. Garrus landed on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Without hesitation, and with some concern, Tali kneeled down on one knee next to him.

"You need some support?" she asked the shaken Turian.

Garrus' mind was still heaving with the discovery just revealed to him. He had been fine while inside the room, but as soon as he left, the firmness in his legs disappeared. Luckily, Tali's focus and determination were contagious. Some seeped into him and the madness in his eyes melted away. He nodded. Tali put her arm under his and lifted Garrus to his feet.

"Thanks, Tali."

"You'd do the same for me. Come on."

They both made their way down the hallway and those outside of their rooms joined them. They had nothing else to do. As each member joined the moving squad, their eyes confirmed to one another that they too had seen Shepard. That far away, pondering, yet pleasantly surprised look was unambiguous. Well, for everyone except Javik. He was either unfazed or truly lacked facial expressions that the rest could understand.

"Where are we going?" Garrus asked Tali, for she was leading the cohort. "Did Shep- ah, did the Catalyst tell you something we missed?"

Tali was more than happy to regale them with her magnificent tale. She told them of the Catalyst's plan to rebuild Shepard. Most voiced their jubilation.

"But we have no body" Miranda announced. "How is the Catalyst supposed to rebuild Shepard if there is nothing to build on? Bringing him back with a body was hard enough."

Tali breathed in deeply, knowing that her next few words would be the difficult part.

"He will need four bodies."

Then Tali revealed to them the necessary sacrifices required for this to work and that she had to go speak to Hackett about this. As of now, he was the closes thing to a leader for the humans and he should be notified if two of his people were going to die. The words tasted wrong as she spoke them, but she knew it was the only way.

Liara mumbled the now defunct prayer out of habit as she processed the news.

"By the goddess."

"Four souls. Two organic, two synthetic, will be consumed?" Samara asked quietly.

Tali nodded sadly.

This disturbed Samara. She went off into the elevator on her own to think. She had been speaking at length with the Prime about the Geth and she had discovered that they were surprisingly similar to organics. Only a few base molecules were different. Their essences were the same.

"But these people would be volunteers. We are not murdering anyone. Shepard would not want it to be that way" Tali explained as she voiced the rationalizations.

Everyone agreed with that. Grunt didn't care either way, he was more than happy at the thought of saving Shepard's sorry ass. Tali's omnitool came to life and she began typing fervently. She was trying to hack into the Citadel system to find out where Hackett was.

"We have to go to…"

Suddenly, all of the firewalls fell away and the location was presented to her as her digital probe entered the system.

_Oh. Right. The Catalyst must have let me in. I forgot that he…it? It now controls the Citadel._

"To the Embassies. Udina's office."

"Well, come on people!" Ashley said with renewed energy. "Let's go tell Hackett!"

The undermanned squad made its way toward the elevator, not wanting to waste any time waiting for everyone else. Thanks to her audio enhancers, Tali was the first to hear the clunking footsteps behind them. She looked back and saw the Geth Prime, whom everyone now just called 'Prime', walking toward one of the Rapid Transit cars. The group would have taken one of those, but there was only room for four and only one car was available. All of her prejudices regarding the Geth were dissolving but some still remained.

_What's Prime doing?_

The rest of the squad had followed her gaze.

"Hey Prime!" Grunt called out. "We're gonna go pull Shepard's cold, dead ass out of the ground. Wanna come?"

Garrus shot him a look at the insensitivity he showed toward Tali and Shepard, but he saw that Tali did not mind. She was strong again. She didn't need his help anymore. That made him very happy.

"I have been told the plan to resurrect Shepard. I must go and gather two platforms as quickly as I can."

"You've decided that fast?" Liara said, questioning the speed at which he reached the decision to sacrifice two of his people.

"Geth communicate at light speed. We do not have lengthy debates."

"And they're not stupid pyjaks" Grunt declared triumphantly.

Tali was overcome by how generous her former enemy was.

"Prime… I… Thank you. Thank you so much."

Prime turned its singular optic upon the benevolent creator in front of him. The gizmo opened wide, looking almost… content.

"Do not worry about us. Shepard Commander did much to help the Geth. He risked your people to allow the Reaper code to be uploaded into mine. Your efforts to control the Admiralty were barely successful. It would have been easier to wipe us out, but he did not. We owe Shepard our existence. We are willing. This is how it should be."

Before anymore thanks could be lathered upon him like so much oil, Prime entered the car and took off, leaving the gang with their astonishment and gratitude.

_How is it that the most synthetic beings in the galaxy act the most like organics should?_ Garrus wondered to himself.

The still somewhat star struck gaggle of aliens joined Samara in the elevator and headed down to the embassies. In that small, silent container, everyone finally understood what they had witnessed.

_I can't take it anymore!_

Grunt was the first to broach the tentative subject.

"Did the war go to my head, or did all of that actually happen?"

All at once, the group burst out, even Garrus. They all began speaking at once. Tali had nothing more to say after explaining the plan so she remained quite while she racked her brain for something convincing to say to Hackett.

Grunt began by complimenting Shepard.

"Shepard's skill as a warrior is beyond anything! Even in all of Krogan history! He has made Death his little female varren, and become immortal; not just as words in a story."

Grunt ended his statement with heavy chest pounding.

"His memory has achieved immortality, yes" Javik replied. "This Shepard AI device is powerful, and will ensure Shepard continues to receive the recognition due to him for millennia. It turns out that we do not need your black boxes after all, Liara."

Liara smiled.

"I'm more than happy about that" she said cheerfully.

The mood had decidedly changed. There was always some happiness before they had all met with the Catalyst. Exultation from victory. But there was always that shadow of Shepard's death hanging over them. Now, sunlight was shining through.

"Second thing Shepard does when he wakes up is having that drink I promised him" Garrus said.

Tali knew what the first thing Shepard would do. A grin spread across her features.

While the others were energetic, Samara was very subdued. She was silent in the back of the elevator, head bowed, deep in thought. No one noticed, except the four eyed Prothean.

Looking at Tali, Garrus noticed the change in her even more profoundly. Her body language was confident, poised, ready to do anything.

"You look better, Tali."

Liara joined in the uplifting words. She saw the body language as well and knew what it meant.

"Glad to have you back."

Tali clapped her hands together with her revitalized energy.

"It's good to be back."

The group all smiled at her response and, after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator door finally opened. They all filed out of the elevator, but before the group could go far, the three Councilors and a group of four bodyguards came down the stairwell leading to Hackett's office. Sparatus motioned toward the walking crew and the official retinue aggressively advanced toward them. Grunt sniffed the air.

"I don't like this."

Garrus mentally agreed. He narrowed his eyes at the heavily armed guards and stopped the crew's movement. Tevos stopped her group in kind about seven meters from the group. The two seemed to have drawn up into lines of battle. The crew never had much affinity for the Council. They had done plenty to undermine or hinder their missions and these actions had not gone unnoticed. Not one bit. Tevos was at the head of the triangle the Councilors formed. She spoke first.

"Ah, excellent, most of you are already here."

"We understand that you have all been debriefed by the Catalyst AI." Valern said as he began to divulge their analysis of the situation. "We have been in contact with it as well. We discovered that it had presented a particular plan to you."

"A reckless plan" Tevos cut in. "One that commits war crimes."

The team was dumbfounded. Garrus felt as if his mouth had hit the floor. Grunt shook his head, trying to recover from the verbal head butt he had just received. Miranda cocked her head as she processed these statements, and Liara hung her head in a resigned fashion. Tevos continued.

"This… idea' she spat out "of murdering beings to unnecessarily resurrect a single man is disgusting and shows its origins in an AI's mind. We also cannot allow this decision to be forced upon us by this Catalyst AI. It cannot become the ruler of the galaxy. As the leaders and protectors of the galaxy, we cannot allow this to occur."

Tali clenched her hands into fists as her disbelief at what she was hearing mounted. Liara remained silent as she typed into her omnitool held behind her back. It faded from view, but remained active. Only Javik's eyes, the products of a vastly different evolutionary process, were able to see it.

_What's she doing? Spying on your own leaders while being right in front of them? Disgraceful… but so very bold._

The rest of the group was far more vocal in its disapproval.

Miranda had two reasons to disagree. She knew that Shepard was the best leader in the galaxy and she didn't want to see all of her work undone even after Shepard completed his goal. Her words were unsurprisingly similar to the cold analysis that the Shepard AI had presented in her personal debriefing.

"Commander Shepard was the only person able to unify and lead this galaxy. He accomplished this feat far faster and more efficiently than you ever could. During this time of turmoil and reconstruction, he is far more valuable than any four individuals. The payoff of their deaths would far outweigh any imaginary crime we would incur."

"Shepard is not the leader of the galaxy" Tevos barked. "Neither is this AI."

Miranda's mouth twitched at that statement as she gained understanding.

_I figured as much._

Grunt slammed his arms together and let out a small roar.

"He was the greatest warrior in the galaxy! He has earned this! If people aren't stupid bastard pyjaks, they will line up for this chance. If they are stupid pyjaks, I'll enjoy breaking their bones 'till they wise up."

Tali placed her hand on Grunt's left arm to calm him. She wanted to return to Shepard's embrace more than anyone but she knew what was over the line.

"No, Grunt. Not that way."

Grunt gazed at his former battlemaster's mate, and after a grunt, he nodded. Ashley took up the torch and continued the argument too quickly for the Councilor to respond.

"The plan never said anything about killing people without their consent. If they give us their permission, humanely killing them for this lofty goal will be fine."

Liara had been as quiet as Samara up to this point, but finally spoke more to the group of friends around her, not the Councilors.

"Asari revere life more than any other race. We live the longest and therefore death robs us of far more than anyone else. The idea of killing people in this way has been culturally imbued in us to be seen as… reprehensible."

"That is absolutely true" Samara called out loudly. "You are all calling for the deaths of innocents! This cannot and will not be allowed."

_But volunteers could be OK… _Tali thought meekly as the verbal assault escalated. She began rubbing her hands together as the negatives of the plan to bring Shepard back were being emphasized.

"We are not calling for any murders here!" Ashley shot back. "These people would be volunteering!"

With everyone's attention elsewhere, the usually noticeable form of Javik moved off to the side, away from everyone. He remained silent on the issue being disputed. The entire discussion seemed to be an unnecessary waste of time. It is a silly argument between the species of this cycle.

_I will have to find a new way to refer to these people now that the cycle has ended. Impudent young undeveloped… _

In the meantime, Tevos finally began a rebuttal.

"As always, the Justicar clearly sees the truth in the matter. The fact is, the beings of the galaxy have suffered through unimaginable hardships. They have seen their homes burned around them and their friends and family turned into horrific monsters."

Grunt snickered to himself.

_Cowardly squishy aliens. _

Samara walked over and joined Tevos, bowing slightly as she spoke.

"If I may Councilor."

"Of course."

_That code of hers makes her far too obedient to authority _Miranda thought as she grimaced. _Even I wasn't that bad with the Illusive Man. _

The Justicar nodded and continued Tevos' point.

"Then out of the fog of despair, came Commander Shepard. He saved everyone from complete annihilation. He has been uplifted to the status of a deity to billions of people because of this."

"No one wouldn't jump at this chance to bring their god back" Tevos added. "But only because they are not in their right minds. The trauma of war is still fresh in their minds. They are not thinking clearly. Presenting them with this prospect and carrying it out would be murder due to this mental instability. Given the nature of this mental instability, presenting this prospect is tantamount to murder."

"The murder of innocent beings" Samara put in, eyes a bit more determined and narrowed than usual. 

None of the group could adequately respond. Several guffawed angrily or gaped in shock. No one wanted to massacre four people, but no one expected the poison that was in the Asari's words. Miranda raised an eyebrow.

_A weak argument if I've ever heard one for that purpose the Councilor tried to hide._

"Varrenshit!"

Everyone turned toward the elevator at the rude intrusion. Wrex stomped toward them and the entire crew followed behind. Confusion swept over Garrus' features.

_How do they know what's going on?_

Then he saw Liara's fingers dancing around her wrist as if typing. Liara saw his gaze and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

_That sly girl. She's been broadcasting this meeting to the rest of the crew. And I thought I was paranoid. She's probably recording it too._

"Commander Shepard was a warrior, Wrex" Sparatus retorted. "He deserves his eternal rest. He would not want to be brought back. You should understand this."

Tali felt like screaming at him.

_How can you pretend to know what Shepard would want! You didn't know him! You DON'T know him!_

Wrex looked incredulously at the Turian.

"You really have no idea what kind of warriors we Krogan are."

"Not surprised" Grunt growled, leering at the Turian Councilor.

The ever neutral Valern decided to put in his two cents, speaking from Tevos' left side.

"Whether or not we should bring Shepard back is irrelevant. We have more pressing matters to attend to" he said, referring to the ongoing galactic reconstruction. "We cannot divert resources to this project."

Garrus' mandibles looked like they were going to fly off.

_How can they be so against the idea of bringing Shepard back!?_

Before he could voice his contention, Tali began yelling at the leaders of the galaxy, at first, specifically, at first, at Valern.

'How can you say that?"

She then turned her burning gaze on the entire group opposing Shepard's resurrection.

"How can any of you not even consider the idea!?"

Garrus quickly came to her aid before any verbal attacks were sent her way.

"Shepard saved all of your lives on more than one occasion! The Catalyst agrees that it would be helpful in stabilizing the galaxy if Shepard was here. His life must be considered. You all owe him that much."

Tevos answered this declaration rather flippantly.

"The Commander did his job and we are grateful. We will remember him, but we cannot let imagined debts hold us back. Garrus, there is no life to consider. The Commander is dead and we do not have his body. Accept it and move on."

"You Bosh'tet!" Tali screamed and ran at the seemingly indifferent councilor.

The Asari's eyes widened in shock at the reaction. She was ignorant of Tali's deep emotional relationship with the man she was speaking of. The ever loyal and just Samara jumped in front of the frightened councilor and flared her biotics in anticipation of a strike from the charging Quarian. Zaeed grabbed his pistol off his hip and aimed it at the crouched justicar, ready to protect a member of the crew he had enjoyed serving with. Jack's fingers spread out as blue energy seethed from them as she too prepared an assault. Dr. Chakwas ran in front of the Councilors and held up her hands as if to ward off this dispute. Traynor did the same except on the opposing side. They both wanted to defuse this escalating conflict. Miranda reached for a weapon but Jacob grabbed her hands, keeping them from firing a gun or using biotics. The last thing he wanted was violence here and now. In fact, most of the crew just wanted to prevent violence. The four guards following the Councilors raised their weapons with their fingers on the triggers. Garrus, Wrex, and Grunt responded by removing the safeties from their shotguns now in their hands.

The situation looked grim. With their attention focused elsewhere, no one noticed the loud thuds of metal on metal coming closer at an alarmingly fast rate. Curious, Javik turned his head from the enthralling spectacle toward the sound. He blinked his four beady eyes when he saw the source of the sound but did nothing to interfere. It was not his place, but he did allow a smile to form on his face.

Tali had her eyes glued to the two asari before her as she ran. Tears obscured her vision. She didn't see the large moving object come into her field of vision until it was nearly too late. The sprinting Geth Prime stopped on a dime between the two groups. He stuck his right arm out in front of Tali to stop her. Tali nearly slipped, but was able to slow down enough that she only lightly collided with the mechanical appendage. Prime held its other hand at Samara in the universal sign for stop. Samara looked into its cycloptic optics and nodded. She let her arms fall and relaxed as her biotic power receded from view. The guns remained out and pointed at each part of the opposition.

"Please cease this unnecessary conflict immediately!" the synthetic voice echoed out from the platform.

Sparatus grimaced and his annoyance at this inflammatory debacle reached its peak.

"Finally, someone speaking sense, and it's the Geth no less. Lower your weapons" he ordered his entourage.

The guards looked at each other nervously but lowered their guns. In reciprocation, Garrus signaled. His group lowered their weapons as well… except Zaeed. Kasumi hit him over the head and moved his gun upward at the same time in case he accidentally fired. The experienced mercenary did not, but did not appreciate the smack on the noggin. All he did was glare at the thief, but holstered his weapon. She smiled in return.

_I always wanted to take his ego down a peg _she happily thought.

The acting Geth ambassador turned its head at Samara.

"Your blind faith in this group of aliens and your code is misplaced in this case. You are not analyzing the situation. Neither are you' he said to the Councilors. 'You cannot rule over the galaxy in such a manner as to control how people use their lives, unless they affect the galactic community. This plan does not affect the galactic community in a deliberate fashion. Living is a choice. Anyone can choose at any time that they no longer wish to live if the outcome is to their satisfaction."

"That's part of the problem" Tevos retorted. "The people would be under intense emotional and mental stress when presented by this issue. They would feel an obligation to Shepard to bring him back based on his recent actions. They have experienced tremendous trauma and are not in the right mind to decide whether or not to throw their lives away."

The Prime was quick to respond. The debate now continued, but with far more civility.

"That is not a problem; that is how an organic mind develops."

The succinct answer baffled the Councilor and the Prime was more than capable to deduce that from her facial expression.

_One eyebrow raised, mouth slightly opened. Logical deduction based on previous experiences… Confusion. Additional information obtained from facial scans… Councilor Tevos has not been wholly honest as to the motivations behind her decision to prevent Shepard's return. _

"Organic minds are constructed while in embryonic development, but they are never completed. Death merely ceases the neurological construction and maintenance. Each new experience shapes the mind. These are not individual problems compounding atop each other. They represent a new level of understanding or perspective the organics have reached. Surviving the Reaper's onslaught and Shepard's delivery of salvation are irrevocably in the minds of the people. They are under no mental duress, they have merely lived longer than the now dead trillions. They have more experience from which to base their decisions upon. You cannot control the people and force them to deny their nature. Living is a choice. If someone wishes to choose 'No', for whatever reason, as long as they are not diagnosed with a mental disorder, then you have no right to stop them. Every sentient has the right to determine which path to take. My people know that better than any other. Your words 'Accept it, and move on' are quite appropriate. But not for us. For you. Accept the nature of organics and move on."

No one spoke. No one had anything to say. The group that supported resurrecting Shepard had nothing to add to the Prime's speech. They all calmed down and mentally agreed very loudly. Tali smiled under her mask as she saw the fruits of saving the Geth continue to multiply before her eyes. The Councilors and Samara were speechless. The acting Geth ambassador had left no loopholes for them to sneak through and his reasoning was quite convincing. Prime removed its arms from in between the two parties and stood still, its optic shifting between the groups trying to gauge the effect he had on the situation.

After several moments of thought, Samara looked down as if ashamed.

"I'm sorry. You are right. I'm afraid I was overzealous. I was pressing my code upon others, infringing upon their free will. I was wrong."

She turned her apologetic gaze to Tali in particular.

"I'm sorry, Tali. I was not going to harm you but my planning to use my biotics on you to protect the Councilors despite knowing that you meant no true harm is unforgiveable."

Samara knelt and pressed her forehead to her knee in submission. Tali saw this and quickly knelt down in front of her. Tali placed a reassuring hand on Samara's left shoulder.

"It's actually quite easy to forgive. No harm, no foul. We were all out of line."

Samara looked up and a small smile came to her lips.

"Thank you, Tali."

Samara stood up and rejoined her comrades as did the Doc. Only the Councilors were left and they had yet to express how the speech had impacted them.

Sparatus was the first to speak his mind.

_I never liked Shepard, but if the Quarian loves him that much, better for him to be alive than gone. I don't care how hard Tevos leans on me._

"Well, if only volunteers are used, I have no problem with it. People can do with their lives as they wish."

"What?" the Asari said as she whipped her head towards him.

Sparatrus stood his ground and met her gaze.

_You almost left the galaxy to burn. You have the least right to lead this galaxy. My people fought and died with Shepard to save everyone. He deserves this choice._

Garrus took note of this. Apparently, Tevos was no longer the de facto leader of the Council. The Reaper war had weakened their position and shown them to be cowards until the very last moment. He turned and saw that the Shadow Broker had noticed this change in dynamic as well. She had subtlety moved her omnitool in place so that it could record the Councilors. The usually noncommittal Valern spoke up as well.

"If this plan does not affect galactic reconstruction in any negative way, you may do as you please."

Tevos glared at him as well but he showed the same strength as Sparatus. Tevos looked at the eager faces of the numerous crew members. As her gaze swept along, it softened when she saw the light in their eyes. She knew she could not get her way. She dropped her gaze and sighed.

_I'll never be able to stop them now._

"Alright. You can go tell the leader of humanity this news. It seems the Geth already know" she said looking pointedly at the Prime. "You have our permission."

That last statement was an attempt to save face, but it had no real meaning. Javik heard that last statement and became quite confused.

"You intended to stop us?" Javik blurted out.

The Councilors gave him a collective sidelong glance and took their leave, bringing their four guards with them.

With the Councilors and their goons gone, the crew could safely speak their minds. Miranda had come to a similar conclusion that Prime had reached. She voiced her feelings when the elevator doors closed behind the last Councilor guard.

"This doesn't add up. This little excuse of 'protecting lives' is so flimsy a second rate politician could have made it up even if it has a cultural root. No… Tevos must have had political motivations. Shepard is the god of this galaxy, and he could easily usurp their power, even indirectly. He is a liability. Without him, the Council's power is secured. Without Shepard present to make his will known, the Council could even say or do anything it wanted if it could even loosely ground it in their distortion of Shepard's ideals and no one would be around capable of stopping them. By keeping Shepard dead, they would be both preserving and extending their own power base."

"That explains why she was so assertive in reminding us that the Councilors rule the galaxy and nothing else' Jacob explained.

"They would never be able to do that" Ashley called out. "We really know what Shepard would want."

"Tevos holds sway over large sections of the media" Miranda informed her. "We would be a minority. But having lost the support of the two other Councilors, she will not be able to pervert Shepard's ideas for her purposes. Only a unified Council could do that. She knows this. "

"I agree with Miranda's analysis" Javik finally said, breaking his silence.

Miranda nodded in appreciation.

"She won't do anything stupid."

"I'll make sure of it" Liara said menacingly.

With her web of agents and surveillance material, no one doubted her ability to uphold that promise.

"Let's go then" Wrex ordered. "This place reeks of political backstabbing."

The now complete crew moved on from this now silent verbal battlefield, and arrived at Hackett's office.


End file.
